familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Burlington, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 4, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 10 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.078366 |longd = -74.85251 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08016Look Up a ZIP Code for Burlington, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed September 21, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed November 22, 2013. |area_code = 609Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Burlington, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed November 22, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3400508920 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Retrieved June 14, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885174 |website = |footnotes = }} Burlington is a city in Burlington County, New Jersey, United States and a suburb of Philadelphia. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city's population was 9,920, reflecting an increase of 184 (+1.9%) from the 9,736 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 99 (-1.0%) from the 9,835 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed June 7, 2012. Burlington was first incorporated on October 24, 1693, and was reincorporated by Royal charter on May 7, 1733. After American independence, the city was incorporated by the State of New Jersey on December 21, 1784. On March 14, 1851, the city was reincorporated and enlarged with portions of the surrounding township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 94. Accessed June 14, 2012. Burlington was originally the county seat of Burlington County but in 1796, as the population had been increasing to the east away from the Delaware River, the county seat was moved to Mount Holly Township, a more central location.History, Burlington County Prison Museum. Accessed September 21, 2011. "When the county seat was moved to Mount Holly in 1796, the federal-style courthouse was newly completed the same year." History The council of West Jersey Proprietors purchased roughly of riverfront land in 1676 from the Lenape Native Americans. Burlington was founded on part of that land by English settlers (primarily Quakers) in 1677, and served as the capital of the province until 1702, when West Jersey and East Jersey were combined into a singe Crown Colony.Walton, Jean R. "New Jersey County Formation, New Jersey Postal History Society. Accessed September 24, 2011. "The Capital of East Jersey was moved to Perth Amboy (then just Amboy) in 1683. Burlington, founded in 1677, was named Capital of West Jersey in 1681. In 1702, these two proprietorships were combined into one Crown Colony, but the two Capitals were maintained until the Revolutionary War, with the Governor sharing his time between each." Burlington takes its name (including the county name) from the English east-coast town of Bridlington, of which Burlington was a district. It is now amalgamated into the larger Bridlington town."The Founding of the Quaker colony of West Jersey", Independence Hall Association. Accessed September 24, 2011. 'At Chygoes Island they laid out a town. "After locating the main street, they divided the land on each side into lots — the easternmost among the Yorkshire proprietors, the other among the Londoners. The town was first called Beverly, then Bridlington, and finally Burlington.' (Smith's History of NJ)" The Quakers formally established their congregation in 1678. Initially, they met in private homes; between 1683 and 1687, Francis Collings constructed a hexagonal meeting house of brick. Over the next century, the membership grew substantially and a larger building was needed. The present meeting house on High Street was built in 1783 in front of the old meeting house and cemetery. The cemetery predated the first building. A tablet commemorates that the Lenape chief King Ockanickon, a loyal friend of the English settlers, was buried here in 1681. The oldest gravestone is inscribed "D.B. 1726." Many notable Quakers are buried here.Intensive Level Architectural Survey of Burlington City, McCabe & Associates, 2002 One of the oldest buildings in Burlington is known as the Revell House. Originally built in 1685 for George Hutchinson, it stood on East Pearl Street. The property was soon purchased by Thomas Revell, one of the original European settlers. Local tradition associates this house with the young Benjamin Franklin, who received gingerbread while traveling from Boston to Philadelphia.See Over 40 Historic Sites: 26-30, City of Burlington Historic District. Accessed July 1, 2011 In the early 20th century, the house was purchased by the Annis Stockton Chapter of the DAR to become their clubhouse. The Colonial Burlington Foundation acquired and restored it in the 1950s. 18th century is the oldest church in New Jersey.]] Many institutions established in the 18th century continue to function in the 21st century. After the Quakers, the second oldest religious congregation in Burlington were the Episcopalians. Their original church, Old St. Mary's, remains the oldest church in Burlington and New Jersey. The congregation was founded in 1702 by George Keith and John Talbot. Talbot became the first minister and laid the cornerstone for the church in 1702. He served as the church's rector until 1725. The congregation prospered, and the church became the see of the Anglican bishops of New Jersey. In 1846, under the leadership of Bishop and Rector George Washington Doane, construction was begun on New St. Mary's. This early Gothic Revival architecture church was designed by Richard Upjohn, who also designed Trinity Church at the foot of Wall Street in Lower Manhattan.New St. Mary’s, St. Mary's Episcopal Church. Accessed July 1, 2011. The Library Company of Burlington was organized in 1757 as a "free" library open to the public as well as members. There were 60 members of the original Library Company each paying ten shillings per year to support the institution. The Library received a Charter from King George II of Great Britain in 1758. The Library's books were kept in members' homes for a few years—Thomas Rodman's at 446 South High Street and after 1767—Robert Smith's at 218 High Street. In 1789 the Library moved to its own building. The Library is currently in a stone building that was built on West Union Street in 1864. The Burlington Library is the oldest continuously operating library in New Jersey and the nation's seventh oldest.Centuries of Service, Library Company of Burlington. Accessed July 1, 2011. "It is the oldest library in continuous operation in New Jersey, and has the distinction of being the seventh oldest in the United States." The Endeavor Fire Company was organized in 1795 and was one of the four companies in the Burlington Fire Department when it was organized almost a century later. Endeavor was the first permanent fire fighting organization in Burlington and remains one of the oldest fire companies under its original name in the state.Shermerhorn, William. The History of Burlington, New Jersey (Burlington, NJ: Press of Enterprise Publishing Co., 1927) By 1882, the Company had relocated to their present building, which was erected in 1852 as a Market House. Burlington has been the home of many notable people including John Lawrence, a politician and his son, Captain James Lawrence. The elder Lawrence served in the State Assembly, as Mayor of Burlington, New Jersey in 1769, and as a member of the Provincial Council from 1771 to 1775. Unfortunately, he was suspected of being loyal to the British during the Revolution, which ended his career. His son was born on October 1, 1781 and became a legend during the war of 1812 with the command "Don't Give Up the Ship."Captain James Lawrence, Burlington City. Accessed July 1, 2011. Lawyer and writer, James Fenimore Cooper, who wrote The Last of the Mohicans, was also from Burlington. 19th century The building at 301 High Street houses the oldest continuously operating pharmacy in New Jersey. Originally a dwelling, the ground floor was converted to commercial use around 1845 by William Allinson, a druggist, local historian, and leading Quaker abolitionist. He used the building as a center of anti-slavery activity.Underground Railroad Tour, City of Burlington Historic District. Accessed June 14, 2012. "301 High Street: This is New Jersey’s oldest pharmacy in continuous operation. Burlington Pharmacy was built in 1731, the numerals spelled out in bricks on the gable end facing Union Street. In 1841 commenced pharmacy operations. It was owned, then, by Quaker William J. Allinson, an active abolitionist who used it as a forum for anti-slavery rallies." John Greenleaf Whittier denounced slavery from the doorstep, and local tradition holds that fugitive slaves hid in tunnels under the building. During the 19th century, Burlington City was known for the quality and quantity of its manufacturing. The shoe industry rivaled shipbuilding and canning in prominence. The 1850 United States Census indicates that the largest number of men were employed in the shoe industry, followed closely by carpentry and bricklaying. J. Frank Budd got his start in the shoe business at a Burlington shoe company just after the Civil War. In 1887, J.F. Budd broke ground for a children's "shoeworks" at the corner of Penn and Dilwyn Streets. The company employed approximately 325 people and operated six days a week for ten hours a day. The J.F. Budd Baby Shoe Company billed itself as the "largest baby shoe plant in the world." The commercial activity provided revenues for the City's cultural activity. In 1839, a Lyceum was erected as a venue for lectures, concerts, and public meetings. It served in that capacity until 1851, when it was turned over to the city to become City Hall. The municipal offices' move was concurrent with the adoption of a new City charter. The Oneida Boat Club was organized in 1873 by a group of 10 members. Over the next few years, the club grew rapidly and in 1876, they dedicated their newly built clubhouse on the banks of the Delaware River at York Street. The Oneida is the oldest continuously operating boat club on the Delaware River. During this century, the City of Burlington grew in a grid pattern from the main crossroads of High and Broad Streets. Blocks of attached rowhouses built in the latest architectural style characterize the city as a 19th-century town. 20th century Burlington's waterfront park was developed as a result of urban renewal and flood control projects in the late 1960s and 1970s. The shoreline improvements—revetments, walkways, etc. -- span the city's Delaware riverfront from the Burlington-Bristol Bridge to Assiscunk Creek. The remains of former waterfront industries, ferry terminals and docks were demolished. Development of an open, grassy park with a tree-lined waterfront esplanade has reconnected the city to its riverfront for recreation. This ensures that business properties are not at risk during floods and reduces damages. The Oneida Clubhouse narrowly escaped demolition during the urban renewal campaign. It was saved and renovated. As the new esplanade was built on fill that added land between the building and river's edge, it created a landlocked clubhouse for the boatclub. Burlington Coat Factory was founded in 1924 as a wholesaler of ladies' coats and outerwear. The modern company was formed in 1972 when Monroe Milstein purchased a warehouse in the outskirts of the city of Burlington, and started selling coats and outerwear. The company gradually added other apparel, including suits, shoes, and accessories, and has branched out to include baby items and linens, all at discount prices. The original Burlington Coat Factory relocated to a new store in the fall of 2008. Geography Burlington city is located at (40.078366,-74.85251). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 3.782 square miles (9.793 km2), of which, 3.063 square miles (7.932 km2) of it was land and 0.719 square miles (1.861 km2) of it (19.00%) was water. Burlington borders Burlington Township and the Delaware River. The Burlington-Bristol Bridge crosses the Delaware River, connecting Burlington to Bristol, Pennsylvania. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $48,317 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,334) and the median family income was $62,049 (+/- $6,446). Males had a median income of $43,146 (+/- $7,469) versus $40,929 (+/- $3,562) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $24,612 (+/- $1,541). About 10.6% of families and 11.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.0% of those under age 18 and 7.4% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Burlington city, Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 13, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 9,736 people, 3,898 households, and 2,522 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,245.1 people per square mile (1,253.0/km2). There were 4,181 housing units at an average density of 1,393.6 per square mile (538.1/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 68.18% White, 26.62% African American, 0.27% Native American, 1.28% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.29% from other races, and 2.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.41% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Burlington city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 8, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Burlington city, Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 8, 2013. There were 3,898 households out of which 27.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.6% were married couples living together, 17.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.3% were non-families. 29.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.09. In the city the population was spread out with 23.9% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 16.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 90.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $43,115, and the median income for a family was $47,969. Males had a median income of $38,012 versus $28,022 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,208. About 5.4% of families and 8.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.2% of those under age 18 and 7.0% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government The City of Burlington is governed within the Faulkner Act (formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law) under the Mayor-Council form of municipal government (Plan 4), implemented based on the recommendations of a Charter Study Commission as of January 1, 1992."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed November 22, 2013. The governing body consists of a mayor and a seven-member Common Council, all elected on a partisan basis in a vote held as part of the November general election.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 38. The Mayor serves a four-year term of office. The Common Council consists of seven members, each serving four-year terms of office: three at-large Councilpersons representing the entire City and one representing each of the four voting wards, with the at-large and mayoral seats up for election as a group and the ward seats up for vote two years later.Governing Body, City of Burlington. Accessed June 14, 2012. , the Mayor of Burlington City is Democrat Dr. James Fazzone, whose term of office ends December 31, 2015.Mayor Dr. James Fazzone, City of Burlington. Accessed July 8, 2013. Members of the City Council are Council President Ila Marie Lollar (Ward 4; D, 2013), Vice President David Babula (At-Large; D, 2015), Barry Conaway (Ward 1; D, 2013), Doug Ghaul (At-Large; D, 2015), Helen F. Hatala (Ward 3; D, 2013), Jeanette Mercuri (Ward 2; D, 2013) and Suzanne Woodard (At-Large; D, 2015).Council Wards, City of Burlington. Accessed July 8, 2013.November 8, 2011 Summary Report Burlington County Official Results, Burlington County, New Jersey, November 18, 2011. Accessed November 22, 2013.November 3, 2009 Summary Report Burlington County Official Results, Burlington County, New Jersey, May 4, 2010. Accessed November 22, 2013. Federal, state and county representation Burlington City is located in the 3rd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 7th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 4. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=55 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 55, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Burlington City had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=55 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 55, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Education was originally built for the education of black children.]] The City of Burlington Public School District serves students in prekindergarten through twelfth grade. The district is one of 31 Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archiveas of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 14, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 14, 2012. The schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the City of Burlington Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed July 8, 2013.) are Elias Boudinot Elementary SchoolElias Boudinot Elementary School, City of Burlington Public School District. Accessed August 14, 2013. (grades K - 2; 95 students), Captain James Lawrence Elementary SchoolCaptain James Lawrence Elementary School, City of Burlington Public School District. Accessed August 14, 2013. (K - 2; 183), Samuel Smith Elementary SchoolSamuel Smith Elementary School, City of Burlington Public School District. Accessed August 14, 2013. (PreK - 2; 332), Wilbur Watts Intermediate SchoolWilbur Watts Intermediate School, City of Burlington Public School District. Accessed August 14, 2013. (3 - 6; 481) and Burlington City High SchoolBurlington City High School, City of Burlington Public School District. Accessed August 14, 2013. (7 - 12; 789 students).New Jersey School Directory for the City of Burlington Public School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 14, 2013. The district's high school serves as a receiving school for students in grade nine through twelve from Edgewater Park Township, as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Edgewater Park School District.Burlington City High School 2013 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 14, 2013. "Thirty-five percent of students in grades nine through twelve are students from the neighboring Edgewater Park community. BCHS has served as the receiving district for the Edgewater Park School District, which educates students from kindergarten through eighth grade, for many years." Students from Burlington City, and from all of Burlington County, are eligible to attend the Burlington County Institute of Technology, a countywide public school district that serves the vocational and technical education needs of students at the high school and post-secondary level at its campuses in Medford and Westampton Township.Why Choose BCIT?, Burlington County Institute of Technology. Accessed November 22, 2013. Doane Academy, a co-educational, Episcopal college-preparatory school, was founded as St. Mary's Hall, a boarding school for girls, by George Washington Doane in 1837. The name was shortened from St. Mary's Hall-Doane Academy in March 2008.Historic Timeline, Doane Academy. Accessed July 1, 2011. "For decades, Saint Mary's Hall-Doane Academy had labored under the awkwardness of the hyphenated dual name. Longstanding confusion about the school's identity made it increasingly difficult to recruit new students to continue Bishop Doane's mission. In 2008, the Board of Trustees voted to simplify the school's name and honor its founder by changing the school's legal name to 'Doane Academy'." All Saints Catholic Grade School (Pre-K though 8th grade) closed in June 2006 with several other Catholic schools in the Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton due to low enrollment, after 75 years of operation, based on the results of recommendations issues in 2005 that recommended the closure to help improve diocese finances.Burney, Melanie. "Report recommends closing of 3 Burlco Catholic schools The Diocese of Trenton, which has had falling enrollment and revenues, was also advised to merge a fourth elementary into a regional school.", The Philadelphia Inquirer, November 19, 2005. Accessed July 1, 2011. "In a sweeping report presented Thursday night, a special task force also recommended moves to boost enrollment, improve schools and shore up their finances. Four elementary schools operating under capacity - All Saints in Burlington, Corpus Christi in Willingboro, St. Peter in Riverside and Holy Assumption in Roebling - should be replaced with a regional school, the report said." Transportation The city had a total of of roadways, of which are maintained by the municipality, by Burlington County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the Burlington County Bridge Commission.Burlington County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 22, 2013. Burlington is served by Interstate 95, Interstate 295, as well as U.S. Route 130 and Route 413.New Jersey Route 413 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, March 2006. Accessed November 22, 2013. The Burlington-Bristol Bridge crosses the Delaware River, connecting Burlington to Bristol Township, Pennsylvania, and is operated by the Burlington County Bridge Commission. Construction of the bridge started on April 1, 1930, and the bridge opened to traffic on May 1, 1931.Burlington-Bristol Bridge, Burlington County Bridge Commission. Accessed July 8, 2013. The bridge carries NJ 413 and Pennsylvania Route 413. Public transportation New Jersey Transit provides bus service in the city between Trenton and Philadelphia on the 409 and 418 routes and between Burlington and Camden on the 413 and 419 routes.Burlington County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 28, 2010. Accessed November 22, 2013.South Jersey Transit Guide, Cross County Connection, as of April 1, 2010. Accessed November 22, 2013. The New Jersey Transit River Line light rail system provides transportation between the Trenton Transit Center in Trenton and the Walter Rand Transportation Center (and other stations) in Camden, with stops at Burlington SouthBurlington South station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed November 22, 2013. and Burlington Towne Centre.Burlington Towne Centre station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed November 21, 2013.River LINE System map, New Jersey Transit. Accessed November 22, 2013. Points of interest * St. Mary's Episcopal Church - the congregation's original church was constructed in 1703 and a new church building was added in 1854.About Us, St. Mary's Episcopal Church, Burlington, New Jersey. Accessed June 14, 2012. The church's new building was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1972 and was declared a National Historic Landmark in 1986."New St. Mary's Episcopal Church", National Historic Landmarks Program. Accessed June 14, 2012. * Burlington Island, an island in the Delaware River between Burlington and Bristol, Pennsylvania. Plans were announced in 2012 to create an historic amusement park on the site.Duffy, Erin. "Its amusement-park heyday 100 years past, developers now hope to revive Burlington Island", The Times (Trenton), April 13, 2012. Accessed June 14, 2012. "Burlington Island is a 300-acre island located in the Delaware River between Bristol Pa. and Burlington City, N.J. Robbins and her company hope to turn the island into a historical theme park." * James Lawrence House - located at 459 High Street and constructed in 1742, it was the home of the hero of the War of 1812, whose dying command has been paraphrased as "Don't give up the ship!".See Over 40 Historic Sites: 36-40, City of Burlington Historic District. Accessed June 14, 2012. * Elias Boudinot House - located at 207 W. Broad Street.Boudinot-Bradford House, The City of Burlington Historic District. Accessed August 14, 2013. * Waterfront Park and Oneida Boat Clubhouse - located at York Street on the Delaware riverfront, the club is the oldest continuously operated club on the river.Oneida Boat Club House, The City of Burlington Historic District. Accessed August 14, 2013. * Library Company of Burlington * Revell House * James Fenimore Cooper House * Old City Hall * Quaker Meeting House * Doane Academy Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Burlington include: * Joseph Bloomfield (1753–1823), Captain in Revolutionary War, New Jersey Attorney General, Chief Justice of the New Jersey Vice-Admiralty Court, president of the first Society for the Abolition of Slavery, Mayor from 1795 to 1800, Governor of New Jersey (1801–1802 and 1803–1812), a Brigadier General in the War of 1812 and U.S. Representative from 1817 to 1821.Joseph Bloomfield, Burlington City, N.J. Accessed July 1, 2011. "Born in 1753, Joseph Bloomfield reached the rank of Captain in the Revolutionary War, then served as New Jersey state attorney general and chief justice of the New Jersey Vice-Admiralty Court. He moved to Burlington upon marrying Mary McIlvaine, and took up residence in a mansion on High Street which had been built about 1750.... Bloomfield served as Mayor from 1795 to 1800, the second mayor under the Act of Incorporation of 1784." * Elias Boudinot (1740–1821), President of the Continental Congress from 1782 to 1783.Elias Boudinot, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 27, 2007. * William Bradford (1755–1795), fought in the American Revolution and became attorney general and justice of the Pennsylvania Supreme Court. * D'Lo Brown (born 1970), WWE Wrestler.Staff. "Get Real", The Palm Beach Post, August 8, 1999. Accessed April 5, 2011. "Hometown: Burlington, N.J." * Isaac Collins (1746–1817), King's Printer. Printed colonial currency, almanacs and a quarto Bible far more error-free than most of its contemporary editions.Isaac Collins House, National Park Service. Accessed July 1, 2011. * James Fenimore Cooper, novelist.Strauss, Robert. "Driving Through the Heart of a State", The New York Times, January 2, 2000. Accessed August 14, 2013. "James Fenimore Cooper, too, has his own eponymous service area in Mount Laurel, near where he was born in Burlington, but he spent only a few years of his childhood there before migrating to New York State, the scene of much of his writing." * William Coxe, Jr. (1762-1831), early pomologist who was a U.S. Representative from New Jersey from 1813-1815.COXE, William, Jr., (1762 - 1831), Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed November 22, 2013. "COXE, William, Jr., a Representative from New Jersey; born in Burlington, N.J., May 3, 1762" * Oliver Cromwell (1752-1853), African-American soldier, who served with the 2nd New Jersey Regiment of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War.Oliver Cromwell, Burlington County, New Jersey. Accessed November 22, 2013. "After his discharge, he established residence at 114 E. Union Street in the city of Burlington , New Jersey." * Franklin D'Olier (1877–1953), first national commander of the American Legion.Staff. "FRANKLIN D'OLIER, FIRST LEGION HEAD; one of Founders Who Served in 1919 Dies--Led Prudential Insurance Co. of Newark", The New York Times, December 11, 1953. Accessed July 1, 2011. * George Washington Doane (1799–1859) established St. Mary's Hall and Burlington College.Staff. "Death of Bishop Doane.", The New York Times, April 28, 1859. Accessed April 5, 2011. "The Right Rev. GEORGE WASHINGTON DOANE Protestant Episcopal Bishop of New Jersey, died at his residence in Burlington, yesterday, aged sixty years." * William Franklin (1731–1813), estranged son of Benjamin Franklin and last colonial governor of New Jersey.William Franklin, Burlington City, N.J. Accessed July 1, 2011. "The son of Benjamin Franklin, William Franklin spent much of his youth in England, where he earned a Master's degree by Oxford, was accepted to the bar, and married. Upon his return to America in 1763, he became royal governor of New Jersey at the age of thirty-two, and took up residence at Green Bank, a riverside Burlington mansion." * Ulysses S. Grant (1822–1885), Union Army general and the eighteenth President of the United States (1869–1877). * Danny Green (1876-1914), early Major League Baseball outfielder who played for both Chicago baseball teams.Danny Green, Sports Illustrated. Accessed November 22, 2013. * William Griffith (1766–1826), judge who served on the United States circuit court and was Mayor from 1824-1826.William Griffith, Biographical Directory of Federal Judges. Accessed March 8, 2011. * Edward Burd Grubb, Sr. (1810–1867), ironmaster. * Edward Burd Grubb, Jr. (1841–1913), Civil War General and later US Ambassador to Spain.Staff. "General E. Burd Grubb dies in 72D year - Famous old soldier passes away in Newark Hospital", The New York Times, July 8, 1913. Accessed July 1, 2011. * Ann Wood Henry (1734–1799), wife of William Henry, a gunsmith, inventor, and patriot in the American Revolution.Egle, William Henry. "Ann Wood Henry", Some Pennsylvania women during the War of the Revolution, p. 87, Harrisburg Publishing Co., 1898. Accessed July 1, 2011. * James Kinsey (1731-1803), lawyer who served in the Continental Congress and as Chief Justice of the New Jersey Supreme Court.James Kinsey, Historic Burlington County, March 1, 1997. Accessed November 22, 2013. "Kinsey's house, built in 1770, was sold after his death by his wife Hannah. Located at 38 West Broad Street, the house now serves as Lodge 965 of the Loyal Order of Moose." * Dennis Landolt (born 1986), offensive tackle who has played in the NFL with the New York Jets.Staff. "Jets waive Martin Tevaseu and release Dennis Landolt from practice squad", The Star-Ledger, October 18, 2011. Accessed November 22, 2013. "They waived Martin Tevaseu and released Dennis Landolt from the practice squad.... Landolt, from Burlington, was signed to the practice squad Oct. 5 after being released from the Saints' practice squad." * James Lawrence (1781–1813), War of 1812 naval officer.Mannion, Helen. "Take a self-guided tour of S.J. history", Courier-Post, August 25, 2010. Accessed April 5, 2011. "Captain James Lawrence House -- This building served as the birthplace of the naval war hero in the War of 1812, who coined the U.S. Navy's motto 'Don't Give up the Ship!' 459 High St." * Bill Loguidice (born 1972), writer of two books about video games, producer and founder of Armchair Arcade.Slaughter, Sam. "Video-game nirvana: Sayreville man’s passion for gaming systems yields two books, film in the making", Sentinel, November 25, 2010. Accessed September 20, 2011. "Loguidice, a graduate of Sayreville War Memorial High School, has since spent his life collecting and playing video games."Loguidice, Bill. About Us, Armchair Arcade, April 1, 2006. Accessed November 22, 2013. "Bill LoguidiceBill Loguidice, Managing Director - Location: Burlington, New Jersey, USA" * Joseph McIlvaine (1769-1826), United States Senator from New Jersey from 1823 until his death.See Over 40 Historic Sites: 16-20, The City of Burlington Historic District. Accessed November 22, 2013. "McIlvaine House 100-102 W. Broad Street - This house was built in 1813 by Joseph McIlvaine." * George Middleton (1800–1888), represented New Jersey's 2nd congressional district from 1863 to 1865.George Middleton, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 18, 2007. * Eddie Miksis (1926-2005), second baseman / outfielder who played for 14 seasons in Major League Baseball.Staff. "Chronicling local legends", The Philadelphia Inquirer, April 4, 2004. Accessed November 22, 2013. "Narleski, who was born in Camden and played at Collingswood High, is the relief pitcher, and Burlington's Eddie Miksis is the utility player." * Alex Pitko (1914-2011), outfielder who played for two seasons in Major League Baseball.via Associated Press. "TOBIN, L. WANER HOLD OUT; Seek Greater Rises From Pirates --Bid for Averill Refused", The New York Times, February 3, 1939. Accessed November 22, 2013. "Chuck Klein, outfielder, and Alex Pitko, rookie from Burlington, N. J., signed contracts today to play with the Phillies for the 1939 season." * John H. Pugh (1827–1905), represented New Jersey's 2nd congressional district in the United States House of Representatives from 1877-1879.John Howard Pugh, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 27, 2007. * Bowes Reed (1740-1794), Lieutenant Colonel in the New Jersey Militia who served as Maor of Burlington.Revolutionary War Sites in Burlington, New Jersey, Revolutionary War New Jersey. Accessed November 22, 2013. "Bowes Reed - Served as colonel of the Burlington County militia during the Revolution; Mayor of Burlington in 1780, His brother was Joseph Reed, aide-de-camp to Washington." * William Rockhill (1793–1865), represented in the United States House of Representatives from 1847-1849.William Rockhill, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed September 15, 2007. * Maria Rodriguez-Gregg, elected in 2013 as the first Republican Hispanic woman to be elected to the New Jersey Legislature.Pizarro, Max. "The PolitickerNJ.com Interview: LD 8 Republican hopeful Maria Rodriguez Gregg", PolitickerNJ, March 28, 2013. Accessed November 22, 2013. "'I want to see more young people get involved,” said the 31-year-old of Puerto Rican descent who grew up in Willingboro and Burlington, whose parents both served in the military, and whose husband is a veteran of the Iraq War due for redeployment." * John Skene (d. 1690), Deputy Governor of West Jersey who was the first Freemason in North America.History, Burlington Lodge #32. Accessed April 5, 2011. "John Skene, Deputy governor of West Jersey, moves to Burlington, the capital of the Province. As far as can be determined, Skene has the distinction of being the first Freemason in the American Colonies."Mackey, Albert Gallatin; and Haywood, Harry LeRoy. "Encyclopedia of freemasonry, Volume 3", p. 1151, Kessinger Publishing, 1946. Accessed April 5, 2011. "John Skene settled at Burlington, capital of East Jersey, and was Deputy Governor from 1685 until his death in 1690." * Richard Smith (1735-1803), member of the Continental Congress from 1774 to 1776.SMITH, Richard, (1735 - 1803), Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed November 22, 2013. "SMITH, Richard, a Delegate from New Jersey; born in Burlington, N.J., March 22, 1735" * Rod Streater (born 1988), NFL wide receiver for the Oakland Raiders."Temple Hosts Villanova in Mayor's Cup on Friday", Temple Owls football, August 29, 2010. Accessed December 7, 2012. "Honorable mention accolades went to junior WR Rod Streater (Burlington, N.J.) and senior DB Marquise Liverpool (Ramsey, N.J.)." * Anthony Taylor (1837-1894), awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions during the Civil War.Medal of Honor Recipients - Civil War (M-Z), United States Army. Accessed November 22, 2013. "TAYLOR, ANTHONY Rank and organization: First Lieutenant, Company A, 15th Pennsylvania Cavalry. Place and date: At Chickamauga, Ga., 20 September 1863. Entered service at: Philadelphia, Pa. Born: 11 October 1837, Burlington, N.J." References Sources * Shea, Martha Esposito and Mathis, Mike. Images of America: Burlington, Arcadia Publishing (2001). ISBN 0-7385-0916-7 External links * Burlington City web site * Burlington Tourist Bureau * The City of Burlington Public School District * * Data for the City of Burlington Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics * Historic Burlington City * Burlington County Historical Society Category:Burlington, New Jersey Category:1677 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:1784 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Burlington County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Settlements established in 1677 Category:Settlements established in 1784